1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor-diode-pumped solid state laser device, and more particularly to a semiconductor-diode-pumped solid state laser device capable of outputting a laser beam having wavelength of 558 nm in a stable way.
2. Related Art
Usually, a technique has been known that an etalon is accommodated in an optical resonator including a YAG crystal excited by a laser beam outputted from a semiconductor laser to selectively oscillate only a laser beam having the wavelength of 1320 nm (for instance, see JP-A-64-31485).
Further, a technique has been known that the temperature of an etalon accommodated in an optical resonator including an Nd:YAG crystal excited by a laser beam outputted from a semiconductor laser is adjusted to selectively oscillate only a laser beam having the wavelength of 946 nm (for instance, see Japanese Patent No. 3509598).
A semiconductor-diode-pumped solid state laser device in which the laser beam having the wavelength of a range of 557 nm to 559 nm, preferably, 558 nm that required in the field of a biological study has not been put to practical use.